


賭約（雙宮影）

by ktsu602



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsu602/pseuds/ktsu602
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 30





	賭約（雙宮影）

衣物散落在瓷磚之上，還隱約透著汗濕的氣息。黑橘夾雜的球衣，亮色部分有著明顯的水漬，那是來自衣服主人所流下的汗水。  
廁所隔間裡擠著三個大男孩，有一些擁擠。其中一名黑髮的少年用手遮著只剩下底褲與護膝的身子，眼神的不情願中夾雜著防備，瞪著眼前如一個模子所刻出來的兩名少年，看著兩人身上完整的衣著，再低頭看著自己的衣不蔽體，影山悄悄的，在心裡嘆了口氣。  
……那麼，事情為什麼會變成這樣呢？

春高第二天，烏野高校在第二輪對上了種子學校——稻荷崎高校，在比賽開始之前，影山於體育館的洗手間遇到了宮侑。

「宮前輩，好久不見。」  
「啊呀，是飛雄呢，好久不見。」  
其實並沒有很久，但也算是一陣子未見。宮侑一邊和影山寒暄著，一邊用手機刷著推，看起來不是很緊張。影山好奇著對方關注的頁面，正想詢問，眼睛就被宮侑手機上一搖一擺的吊飾鎖住了目光。  
那是前陣子連鎖快餐店的活動，期間來店五次可兌換的食物樣本手機掛件，主要打的是女性的市場，而其中也包含影山非常喜愛的豬肉咖哩樣本，但由於店只在仙台有，影山就算盡了最大的可能，在活動期間的來店次數也只有三次。  
而現在，宮侑的手機上，小小的豬肉咖哩樣本，隨著手機主人的動作左搖、右搖，影山的眼睛也就跟著往左、往右……

「噗哧。」宮侑忍不住笑了出來，看著影山不明所以的抬起頭，又笑的更歡了。  
「怎麼了嗎，宮前輩？」  
「飛雄你，喜歡這個嗎？」自己明明很清楚了，但宮侑還是舉起自己的手機，讓豬肉咖哩掛件在影山面前晃呀晃。  
「喜歡！」  
「想要這個？」  
「誒、可以嗎！？」影山大聲的說著，眼裡閃著期待。宮侑看著影山的坦率，在對方看不到的角度露出了一個莫測的笑容，接著裝出了困擾的樣子。

「可是啊，我也很喜歡呢……怎麼辦呢？」  
臉上繼續保持著困擾，影山也亂了手腳，一切如他那幾秒的計劃。

「飛雄，真的想要嗎？」  
「真的……不行也沒關係。」  
「不是不行啦。」直視著影山的臉，宮侑露出一個淡淡的笑容。  
「那麼，飛雄，我們來打個賭吧？」  
「打賭？」  
「是啊，飛雄對烏野很有自信吧？」  
「這是當然的！」  
「那麼，就賭等一下的比賽吧。」  
「比賽怎麼賭啊……？」  
「如果你們贏了，我就把這個給飛雄，」拿著吊飾在影山面前晃呀晃，宮侑接著說。  
「但要是我們贏了，飛雄就答應我一件事情吧？」  
考慮了0.1秒，影山幾乎是立刻的答應了，也在此時，有人進了洗手間，那是一名少年，和宮侑一樣的服裝，一樣的面容，唯一不同的僅有髮色的差距，而他想也不想的拍了宮侑的肩。  
宮前輩有兩個……影山懷疑自己出現了幻覺。

「不是幻覺，這是宮治，我的雙胞胎喔。」宮侑笑了笑，「飛雄想什麼全寫在臉上了呀。」  
「走了，教練催了。」宮治只是和影山輕輕點了頭，就和宮侑一起離開洗手間。  
走道上，兩名少年並肩行走了良久，宮治率先開口了。  
「那位就是影山飛雄嗎？」  
「嗯，是啊。」  
「我剛剛聽到了。」  
「聽到什麼？」  
「你和他下了賭約。」  
「喔，你聽到了呀。」  
「那個掛件，我很喜歡呢。」  
「哎呀，那就絕對不能輸了。」  
「是啊。」  
「那麼，還有就是……」宮治停頓了一會兒。  
「贏了之後的『賭約』，我也能參加嗎？」  
「嗯，好阿。」

笑容更深了。

懸殊的實力，即使再怎麼努力，烏野還是被以二比一的比分落敗。  
在場上哭成一團，有一種直接哭回旅店的氣勢。影山則是在離開前，說了要去洗手間而脫隊。  
「我等一下會自己回去。」影山說。  
鏡子裡映著的本該只有自己哭到泛紅的臉容，卻在不知不覺中，多了兩個一樣的身影。  
回過頭，影山看著自己身後的宮家兄弟，看著兩人嘴角淡淡的弧度。

「飛雄很努力了呢。」不是挖苦或嘲諷，宮侑像摸著動物一樣的摸了影山的頭，按到自己的肩上。  
幾乎是在當下，原本略微壓抑的淚水洩了出來，洗手間裡迴盪著哭聲，宮治一下一下撫著影山的肩膀，宮侑摸著影山頭髮的手也沒有停下。  
哭了不知道多久，或許是幾分鐘，也可能是十幾分鐘，影山哭累了，聲音漸小，頭還是靠著宮侑的肩。

「飛雄累了嗎？」宮侑問。影山輕輕的點點頭。  
宮家兄弟交換了一個你懂我懂的眼神，宮侑嘴角的笑意又加重了幾分。

「那麼，是實現賭約的時候了喔。」  
被半拖半架的帶進最後一個隔間，也是最大的隔間。影山感覺衣物被褪去，接著是褲子。還沒從哭泣的疲累感恢復的他無法抵抗，等到漸漸使得上力，身上的遮蔽物僅剩底褲與護膝。

「前輩們，這是在做什麼？」敵意的眼神盯著面前的兩人，故作鎮定的聲音微微發顫。  
「飛雄忘記我們的約定了嗎？」  
「是沒有忘記……但、唔！？」沒有等影山說完，被宮侑用力的扣住了肩膀，唇上隨即傳來異樣的柔軟，有些濡溼，又帶著汗水的氣味。宮侑脫下了自己的外套，裸露的肌膚互相磨蹭著，愈高的溫度與侵入口中的軟舌考驗著影山的理性，未經人事的少年連接吻的經驗都沒有，唾液與唾液的交換刺激著敏感的舌尖，並且在分離時拖出了略微曖昧的銀絲。

宮治站到了影山身後，從耳廓一路吻到後頸。似乎是有些用力，一個個紅印子排成彎曲的紋路。一手撫上了影山的胸前，靈活的指頭對著粉嫩小巧的凸起不停按壓，或者輕輕捏著拉扯。影山承受不了這樣明晃晃的挑逗，不一會兒，底褲裡就搭起了一個小帳篷。

「飛雄，你頂到我了喔。」在對方的耳邊低語著，宮侑輕舔著影山通紅的耳廓，對方很明顯的顫了一下，但他沒有停下動作，將舌頭在對方的耳中來回進出，模仿著性交的動作，漬漬的水聲過於清晰，小聲又壓抑的喘息與呻吟從唇齒間洩出，並且在宮治一把拉下他的底褲時拔高成驚呼。  
性器已經半勃，不常自瀆而呈現粉嫩的淡紅色，半軟不硬的垂在腿間。宮治從根部沿著經脈一路向前端搔刮，引起對方或輕或重的喘息，宮侑也將舌頭退離影山的耳朵，沿著臉頰一路向下吻著，將方才被搓揉到紅腫發硬的乳尖含入口中，不時輕咬著，或者輕輕吹氣。

「唔、啊——！」最為敏感的部分被玩，影山在瞬間感到雙腿無力，向後靠在了宮治身上，使得兩個人靠得更近了，對方空出的一隻手抬起影山的下顎，強迫對方轉向自己後，宮治沒有多想的吻上了。  
和宮侑細細摩娑的吻不同，是瘋狂如野獸般的吻，在口腔內翻絞著每一吋，不時啃咬著下唇，而且沒有絲毫間斷，吻得影山喘不過氣，不及吞嚥的液體就從嘴角流下，沿著頸子的弧度，匯集在鎖骨小小的凹陷。  
將唇離開影山的乳尖，宮侑的指沿著影山的腰部線條一路向下，摩擦每一部分肌肉的紋理，最後握住已經勃發的性器，稍稍思考了一陣子後，他將自己的性器掏出，和影山的靠著一起磨蹭擼動，本身的熱度以及彼此的脈動，一向自制力強的他也微微皺起眉頭眉頭。

影山就更不用說了，宮治把他吻到快失去意識才放開，整個人像是力量被抽乾似的，靠在宮治的肩上喘息，對於下身一陣一陣的快感也只能發出呻吟而無力抵抗。宮治褪去短褲，拉著影山的手貼上自己的褲襠，隔著底褲都能感受到那東西的熾熱。

「摸。」就一個字，像命令似的。他抓著影山的手在自己的性器上擼動，原本的半勃也漸漸抬頭。

前方的快感無法忽視，在宮侑用長了薄繭的指尖用力擦過鈴口時，發出短而急促的叫聲到達高潮。

白濁有些濺在影山的腹部，有些濺在胸口，有些則是濺在宮侑的下腹與完全勃起的性器。射精的餘韻尚未消退，保持著這樣的行為好一陣子，宮家兄弟一個淺淺的眼神交流，宮治點點頭，宮侑將手繞過影山的背，探入臀瓣之間的縫隙，不輕不重的壓上了那個連影山自己都很少在洗澡以外的時間碰觸的部位。

先是搔刮著周圍，然後探入一個指節，有了精液的潤滑而容易進出。被異物進入的感覺並不好受，影山再怎麼不明白這時候也瞬間清醒了，瞪大了雙眼，掙扎著想要擺脫，卻被宮治有力的雙臂緊緊扣著。

「不、不要……」連聲音都帶著顫抖，影山只能用力的夾緊臀部，想要抵抗對方進一步的入侵，而卻只讓對方卡在那進退兩難的地方。

「都這種時候了，還在說不要？更何況，飛雄不是不要吧？這裡夾的這麼緊。」明明知道對方的意思卻刻意曲解，宮侑輕壓著腸壁的嫩肉，沒有被撫碰過的柔軟像海葵似的纏上，和主人的想法不同，非常的歡迎入侵者。  
在宮侑慢動作的進出之下，原先的異物感不再那麼強烈，於是宮治也探入一根指頭，兩人一進一出，一進一出的擴張著影山緊窄的甬道，按摩著敏感的內壁，而影山似乎也知道了抵抗是沒有用的，漸漸放鬆了身子，偶爾發出一兩聲低吟，並且在沒有人注意到的情況下，方才才射精過的性器又一次的抬起頭。

在擴張至已經能夠容下四根指頭時，兄弟倆很有默契的將手指退出。已經習慣那種填滿的感覺，突然間的空虛使得影山下意識的搖著腰，在兩人各和影山交換了一次深吻後，宮侑讓影山向後轉，變成面向著宮治的方向，在影山還不明白用意的時候，他舉起自己硬得發疼的性器，抵上了影山的入口。

影山不可能不知道那是什麼，在說出拒絕之前，宮治以口封住了他的嘴，也是在那個瞬間，肉刃狠狠的貫穿了擴張完畢的肉穴。

那東西的尺寸完全不是手指能夠相比的，劇痛感在瞬間炸開，影山也因為疼痛而哭了出來，卻無法哭出聲，所有的聲音都被宮治吞進口中，時而舔舐著他的牙齦，時而輕輕纏上柔軟的舌，一直到習慣了硬物的突入前，宮治都未停止這個漫長的吻。

原本因為疼痛而加重的喘息已經漸漸平復，宮侑開始緩慢而不規則的往各個方向抽動自己的下身，影山發出嗚咽的呻吟，宮治向先前那樣，抓著影山的手撫上自己的性器，帶著他替自己擼動著。

宮侑壓下了渴望更多快感的衝動，動作溫柔的出奇，一直到撚過某一點柔軟的凸起時，甬道突然劇烈收縮，影山從細小的嗚咽轉變為拔高的驚叫。

「是這裡嗎？」答案是必然的。沒有等影山回答，宮侑緊緊扣住對方的腰，朝著那一點大力抽送了起來。

「唔、啊……不、不行……呀！」流下了生理性的淚水，影山在瞬間因雙腿發軟而跪下，宮侑順勢趴在他的背上，下半身的律動沒有停下，呈現動物交媾的原始姿勢，更深更深的頂入了緊緻的穴口。  
影山抬起頭，而宮治勃發的性器正巧打在他的臉頰，是熱燙的溫度。

「含著。」依舊如命令般的語氣。影山張開嘴，宮治按著他的後腦勺，用力而猛地侵犯著喉嚨深處，是和宮侑的律動相同的節奏。一陣陣反胃的感覺襲來，影山想吐出嘴裡的性器，對方卻不允許，就這樣又插了十幾分鐘，影山感覺下身的物體越發越脹，內壁被撐開的感覺其實很舒服，他能清楚的感受那人性器上的經脈與脈搏的跳動，嘴裡的就更不用說了。

下身傳來即將射精的預感，卻在高潮的瞬間被什麼緊緊束縛著而無法射精。

「飛雄知道那是什麼嗎？」宮侑在他的耳邊低語著，明明知道對方的口腔被自己兄弟的性器佔據，他還是笑著這麼問。

「如果不說出來，就不準射喔。」

他怎麼會知道那是什麼。即使有意猜測，也沒有辦法思考太多，即使知道答案，口中塞著東西也無法開口，影山只能嗚咽個老半天，宮侑一個字都沒懂。

「真是的，告訴你吧。」拉著影山的手，撫上那個束縛的物體，細線繞著根部，宮侑帶著影山往下摸，能發現線並不長，並且在線的末端掛著一個小巧的物體。  
影山在瞬間瞪大雙眼，嘴上的動作不能停，他抬起頭，正巧看進了宮治的眼裡，平靜的眼神夾雜著狂亂。  
似乎是對影山的反應很滿意，宮侑笑了笑，手再一次圈上影山的腰，是更為猛烈的抽插。

「飛雄知道了吧？是快餐店的掛件喔，很喜歡吧？」在影山光裸的背上留下一個又一個的痕跡，看著影山自己無意識的擺動腰部，他知道影山很舒服，他喜歡看著對方喊他宮前輩，喜歡看著對方聽到被他叫「乖寶寶」時露出的不服輸，也喜歡看著他匍匐在自己之下，含著自己與自己兄弟性器的淫靡模樣。  
他喜歡他。

歡愛進入了最後的橋段，感覺自己有了射精的慾望，宮家兄弟最後一次的交換了一個眼神，知道彼此有了一樣的感覺，在看看已經臣服與本性的影山，宮侑又一次俯下身，在影山的耳畔低語著。

「飛雄，想射了嗎？」  
「嗚、嗯……」  
「那麼，一起吧。」  
猛烈抽插了數十下，把原先溢出的液體打成白色泡泡，最後，將自己多日未曾發泄的慾望全部留在身下人兒的甬道深處。宮治悶哼了一聲，也將自己的體液灌進影山的喉嚨，並且在那個瞬間，宮侑摘掉了束縛著影山的掛件，影山在拔高的尖叫聲中射精了。

高潮過後，影山感覺的只有一陣疲憊，宮侑讓他靠在懷裡，宮治則是替他清理著下半身。似乎是露出了明顯的倦容，宮侑輕吻了他的額。

「睡吧，飛雄。」  
對方似乎還說了什麼，影山沒有聽清楚的，陷入一片黑暗。  
再次醒來時，已經回到旅館的房間，時間是隔天早上。  
第一個發現他醒來的是山口，然後菅原進來了，看著影山一臉不明白，就和他說了之後的事。

「稻荷崎的兄弟說，看見你倒在廁所裡，把你送回來了，要好好去感謝人家啊。」

影山點點頭，他知道那件事是不能說出去的，各方面都是如此。菅原要影山去飯廳吃早飯，在從被鋪上起身時，他感覺下身一陣酸疼，還是故作鎮靜的走向門。菅原像想起什麼似的叫住他，從口袋掏出一個東西，放到影山手中。  
「這個，那對兄弟說給你的，原來你喜歡這個嗎？」  
  
那是小小的，豬肉咖哩掛件。


End file.
